


Late

by blueberrykurt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: You’re late for work; Connor is sent to see where you’re at.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr: http://alexs-ummers.tumblr.com. Feedback is appreciated. There's more fics on my tumblr!

Connor is sent by Hank to see where you’re at. You were supposed to start work at 8 AM, but it’s now 3 PM. Connor steps onto your doorstep, raising his hand to knock on the door. He listens for movement behind the door, but nothing comes. He decides to knock once more, with more force, more so a bang than a knock. There is still no effort on the other side of the door, acknowledging that someone is here.

He tries to wiggle at your door handle. Unlocked. He knows you, you’re smart, you wouldn’t leave the door unlocked to let people just waltz in. Connor also fails to remember how forgetful you are when you’re tired after work. He feels worry sprout up inside him.

He pushes open the door, expecting to see a struggle and he mentally prepares himself for something that isn’t there. He’s never been inside your home before, but it looks like it’s in perfect order. He straightens out his posture, tightening his tie around his neck.

He starts looking around your home, looking for any sign of you. He sees a door at the end of the hallway ajar. This seems like his best bet. When he reaches the door, he pushes it open slowly. He’s not sure what he expects, but it definitely wasn’t you sleeping, at 3 PM. He’s sure humans can’t sleep this long. He glances around your room and takes a step in. It’s cluttered and he has to step over some clothes scattered across the floor. His footsteps have taken on a lighter step without meaning to.

“Detective.” His voice is raised only slightly, like he’s scared of the reaction he’ll get when you awaken. There’s no response. He tries again, raising his voice some more. “Detective.” He notices no signs of movement. He worries you might be unconscious and not actually asleep. He walks until he’s by the edge of your bed. He checks your pulse, soft, but steady. You’re sleeping. He feels the worry wash away from him.

He’s never seen you so… tranquil. There’s always signs of stress on your face, you’re always worried about something or someone. It’s one of the many things he admires about you, but this is now another. He wants to keep observing you while you sleep, but he’s sure you’d find something like that creepy. He has to shake the feeling off.

Connor can tell you need a little more of a push to wake up than just a single word. He grabs your shoulders, he’s trying to be gentle, not to startle you too much. He shakes you gently, using your real name this time when he speaks, “Y/N.”

You jolt awake, not used to someone shaking you awake. Your eyes are wide before they settle on the android, you move away from his touch. Your heart is beating fast. “Connor!” You shout, gripping blankets over your chest. You attempt to calm yourself down.

“Detective, are you aware it is 3 PM? You are 7 hours late for work today.” He was confused when an annoyed look crossed over your features. He thought he was being helpful. He’s never seen you upset before and certainly not at him. He felt a sudden urge to fix his mistake, but he wasn’t sure how.

You grumble out a response, sleep still itching at you. “I’m aware, Connor. I pressed snooze at least a million times.”

“I’m sorry if I have upset you, Hank sent me to see where you were.” An annoyed look was still over your features and for once in his life, he knew it was best to keep silent, but he wanted to fix this. He didn’t want you upset at him. “Would coffee help? I know that humans prefer caffeine as soon as they awake.”

Connor made it impossible to be mad at him for longer than five minutes. Not with those doe eyes and his complete unawareness to everything. You let your features relax, nodding your head. “Yeah, that’d be nice, Connor. Thank you.”

A smile pulls at the androids lips, happy he’s resolved the problem so quickly. “I’ll leave you to get ready. Hank expects us, soon.”

You roll your eyes at the mention of Hank. “Yeah, well, Hank can wait.”

Connor’s eyebrows furrow, he was sure you were on good terms with the lieutenant. “I’m sure Hank would prefer-”

You cut off Connor’s words. “I don’t care what Hank prefers, he can slack off all he wants, but when I sleep in till 3, he sends you after me.” You rub at your eyes, trying to make the thought of sleep go away and your annoyance with the android.

Connor nods at your words. “I understand, detective, but-” The look on your face makes him close his mouth, but he struggles with it. He turns around and steps out into the hallway. He catches one last glance at you and something almost tugs at his body go back in, to be with you. He fights it and shuts the door. He walks into the kitchen to make you a cup of coffee.

\-----

You force yourself up from the bed and the warmth and comfort it provides. You walk into your bathroom, staring at yourself in the mirror. Your hair is mess and you’re clad in your most embarrassing pajamas. Connor probably thought you were insane and you feel heat travel up to your neck. You shake off the thought, he probably doesn’t even care or notice these things. You brush your teeth and shower, changing into a fresh pair of clothes for the day.

You walk into the kitchen to see Connor sitting at your dining room table. He looks as if he’s deep in thought, but he always seems to look like that. There’s a steaming cup of coffee sitting beside him. When he notices you come in, he grabs it and holds it out to you. It’s almost as if it’s a peace offering for having to wake you.

You grab the warm cup from his hands, letting your fingers brush against his. He swears a shiver runs down his arm.

“Thank you, Connor.” You mutter before taking a sip of the coffee. Somehow he got it exactly right. Maybe from watching you make so many cups down at the station.

“It was no problem,” He almost calls you detective, again, but he decides for something more personal. “Y/N.” He finds himself liking the way your name sounds. He sees you smile over the brim of the cup from the sound of your name. It’s the one he’s used to seeing from you. He has the same urge he had earlier, a tugging at his body to… touch you, something. “You have a nice home.”

You glance around, somehow forgetting what it all looks like. You try to imagine it through his eyes, if he understands all these materialistic things humans keep. “Thanks.” You take a seat at the table with him, setting the cup down.

“Did you sleep well? It looked as if you were in a very deep sleep. I couldn’t wake you, at first.” Connor studies you still, like he always does. He can tell you’re well rested. He knows you must have needed it, you have been working yourself too hard.

You let a laugh pour from your lips as you nod. Connor can never seem to sit in silence. “I slept fine.” You sit for a moment before a thought runs through your brain. “How’d you get in, anyway?”

“You left your door unlocked. You should be careful of that.”

You nod, yet another smile crosses your face. “I will, but it seems I have you to look out for me.”

The comment makes Connor smile, he seems to be doing a lot of that around you. You’re both staring at each other now, lips upturned and eyes bright. Hank would probably gag at the sight. That reminds you. “Hank’s waiting.” It’s not Connor that breaks the silence, but you. He’s almost grateful. He might’ve done something that he knows he’s not supposed to, something that tip toes across the line of professional. He might have grabbed your hand, asked about the feelings he’s having, but he knows he can’t. He’s not even supposed to feel them in the first place.


End file.
